garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Garfield home video releases
VHS TV specials Released by CBS/Fox Video. The latter two were re-released by Fox Kids Video. *''Here Comes Garfield'' *''Garfield on the Town'' *''Garfield in the Rough'' *''Garfield's Halloween Adventure'' *''Garfield in Paradise'' *''Garfield Goes Hollywood'' *''A Garfield Christmas'' *''Happy Birthday, Garfield'' *''Garfield: His 9 Lives'' *''Garfield's Babes and Bullets'' *''Garfield's Thanksgiving'' *''Garfield's Feline Fantasies'' *''Garfield Gets a Life'' Films Released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. *''Garfield: The Movie'' LaserDisc Two LaserDiscs were released in Japan in 1986. *''Garfield'' - contains Garfield on the Town and Garfield in the Roughhttp://www.lddb.com/laserdisc/35678/D078-3002/Garfield *''Garfield II'' - contains Garfield's Halloween Adventure and Here Comes Garfieldhttp://www.lddb.com/laserdisc/35679/D078-3003/Garfield-II DVD The Garfield Show DVDs released by Vivendi Entertainment. All others released by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. TV specials Garfield_As_Himself_DVD.jpg|''Garfield as Himself'' (Here Comes Garfield, Garfield on the Town, Garfield Gets a Life) Garfield Holiday Celebrations DVD.jpg|''Garfield Holiday Celebrations'' (Garfield's Halloween Adventure, Garfield's Thanksgiving, A Garfield Christmas) Garfield Travel Adventures DVD.jpg|''Garfield Travel Adventures'' (Garfield in the Rough, Garfield in Paradise, Garfield Goes Hollywood) Garfield Fantasies DVD.jpg|''Garfield Fantasies'' (Garfield's Babes and Bullets, Garfield's Feline Fantasies, ''Garfield: His Nine Lives'') CatTales.jpg|''Cat Tales'' (Compilation of Garfield as Himself, Garfield Holiday Celebrations, and Garfield Fantasies) GarfieldHolidayCollection.jpg|''Garfield Holiday Collection'' (A Garfield Christmas, Garfield's Thanksgiving, Garfield's Halloween Adventure, Garfield on the Town, Garfield in Paradise) 817agC+WoyL. SL1500 .jpg|''Happy Holidays, Garfield!'' (Garfield's Thanksgiving, A Garfield Christmas) ''Garfield and Friends Volumes Each volume has three discs, with eight episodes on each disc (except for the third disc of Volume 5, which has nine episodes). Episodes are presented in the original broadcast order, with most Quickies intact. Garfield and Friends, Volume One.jpg|''Volume 1 (Episodes 1-24) Garfield and Friends, Volume Two.jpg|''Volume 2'' (Episodes 25-48) Garfield and Friends, Volume Three.jpg|''Volume 3'' (Episodes 49-72) Garfield and Friends, Volume Four .jpg|''Volume 4'' (Episodes 73-96) Garfield and Friends, Volume Five.jpg|''Volume 5'' (Episodes 97-121) Themed Compilations Garfield_and_Friends-_Behind_the_Scenes_DVD_cover.jpg|''Behind the Scenes'' An Ode To Odie_DVD.jpg|''An Ode to Odie'' Dreams_&_Schemes_DVD.jpg|''Dreams & Schemes'' A_Cat_and_His_Nerd_DVD.jpg|''A Cat and His Nerd'' Films Live Action *''Garfield: The Movie'' **''Garfield The Movie: The Purrrfect Collector's Edition'' *''Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' * 2-Movie Collection CGI Garfield Gets Real (2007) .jpg|''Garfield Gets Real'' GarfieldsFunFest2008.jpg|''Garfield's Fun Fest'' Garfiel Pet Force.jpg|''Garfield's Pet Force'' PetForce3D.jpg|''Garfield's Pet Force 3D'' The Garfield Show English 1. Odie Oh!.png|Odie Oh! 2. All You Need Is L♥ve (and Pasta).png|All You Need is Love (and Pasta) 3. Private Eye Ventures.png|Private Eye Ventures 4. Spooky Tales.png|Spooky Tales 5. Dinosuars & Other Animal Stories.png|Dinosaurs & Other Animal Stories 6. Holiday Extravaganza.png|Holiday Extravaganza 7. Summer Adventures.png|Summer Adventures 8. Spring Fun Collection.png|Spring Fun Collection 9. Pizza Dreams.png|Pizza Dreams 10. A Purr-Fect Life!.png|A Purr-Fect Life 11. It's Showtime!.png|It's Showtime! 12._Best_Friends_Forever.jpg|Best Friends Forever 13. Techno Cat.jpg|Techno Cat French (Garfield & Cie) 1. Lasagne Et Castagne.jpg|Lasagne Et Castange 2. Souriez!.jpg|Souriez ! 3. Razzia Sur La Pizza.jpg|Razzia Sur La Pizza 4. Chat Perché.jpg|Chat Perché 5. Téléréalité.jpg|Téléréalité 6. Chat Plane Pour Moi!.jpg|Chat Plane Pour Moi ! 7. Chasse Au Trésor.jpg|Chasse Au Trésor 8. Vague De Chaleur.jpg|Vague De Chaleur 9. Garfield Fête Noël.jpg|Garfield Fête Noël 10. Ciao Chat!.jpg|Ciao Chat ! 11. Il Etait Un Chat!.jpg| Il Etait Un Chat ! 12. Le Secret De Zabadu.jpg|Le Secret De Zabadu 13. Les Tribulations D'Un Chat En Chine.jpg|Les Tribulations D'Un Chat En Chine 14. La Revanche Des Égyptochats.jpg|La Revanche Des Égyptochats 15. Un Régime Au Poil!.jpg|Un Régime Au Poil ! 16. Apprenti Sorcier.jpg| Apprenti Sorcier 17. Très à l'Ouest.jpg| Très à l'Ouest Trivia *The "Garfield Goes Hollywood" VHS was also released as part of a Fox Kids Video Collection, along with "The Tick vs. Arthur" and "Where's Waldo: The Birthday Blowout." http://www.amazon.com/Fox-Kids-Video-Collection-Pack/dp/B0018S1Y0I *The Garfield and Friends DVDs use the international prints of episodes, thus U.S. Acres is referred to as Orson's Farm in the title cards. "U.S. Acres" appears on the box sleeves, jewel cases, and episode menus. Cultural References *"All You Need is Love (and Pasta)" is named after the song All You Need is Love by The Beatles. Category:Garfield media and merchandise Category:Lists